


Secret Dreams (перевод)

by sverhanutaya



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Captain America: Steve Rogers (2016), Community: cap_ironman, Dark Steve Rogers, Dominance, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Ficlet, Hydra Steve Rogers, Light Bondage, Love Bites, M/M, Marking, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Steve, Rough Sex, dubcon fantasy, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 23:02:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10501260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sverhanutaya/pseuds/sverhanutaya
Summary: Для Стива вид такого Тони — связанного и беспомощного — совершенство во всех отношениях. Однако есть кое-что, чего Стив хотел бы с ним сделать, но пока ещё не может себе позволить.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Secret Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8324635) by [navaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan). 



> Разрешение на перевод получено.  
> *****  
> Перевод также лежит здесь: https://ficbook.net/readfic/5323397  
> *****  
> ✒ Если вам понравилось, не забудьте перейти по ссылке на оригинал и нажать [Kudos ♥] внизу страницы (регистрация не нужна).

Отнюдь не впервые Тони лежал перед ним на кровати лицом вниз, со связанными над головой руками, впрочем, такое они делали не часто. Подобное всё ещё было в новинку. Мысль о том, что Тони позволил бы ему это и, казалось, по-настоящему _хотел_ контроля над своим телом, изумляла и возбуждала.  
  
Возбуждала в куда большем количестве смыслов, чем Тони мог бы даже представить.  
  
Долгое время это оставалось тайной фантазией. Он всегда мечтал в один прекрасный день увидеть Железного Человека на своей стороне, _действительно_ на своей стороне, но понимал, что это лишь несбыточная мечта, не более того. С Тони никогда и ничего не было просто... До настоящего момента.  
  
Он прикусил чувствительный участок кожи между шеей и плечом и с упоением впитал удивлённый возглас, сорвавшийся у Тони с губ. Его любовник подался назад, притираясь к нему, выгибаясь в ответ на удовольствие и боль, и откинул голову Стиву на плечо. Следующее движение вышло идеальным, слитным — внезапно Тони оказался вплотную прижат спиной к Стиву, который разом вошёл в него на всю длину.  
  
— Ты так хорош, сладкий, — понизив голос, прошептал Стив, сознательно используя ласковое прозвище, которое в любой другой ситуации никогда бы не произнёс, дыханием касаясь распалённой кожи. — И ты станешь ещё лучше ради меня, не так ли, Тони?  
  
Напряжённый всхлип стал ему единственным ответом. Но сегодня большего было и не нужно. Руки Тони сжались в кулаки, он старался держаться из последних сил, но всё уже зашло слишком далеко, слишком близко, чтобы теперь остановиться. Стив желал, чтобы он потерял себя, выпал из равновесия.  
  
Да Стив и сам ходил по тонкой грани, от близости вело всё больше с каждым грубым толчком, а Тони был такой открытый и такой тёплый... Сейчас ничто не заставило бы его прекратить. Желание взять и обладать, пометить; желание, чтобы Тони понял это и принял.  
  
Однажды Стив оставил бы на его коже настоящую метку — ту, которую в мечтах рисовал уже годы, ту, которую привык изображать на собственной груди каждый раз перед встречей с их уважаемым лидером. Боже, Красный Череп точно бы не обрадовался — да что греха таить, был бы вне себя от ярости — прознай он, о чём думал Стив всякий раз, когда чертил на себе их символ в знак своей преданности. Но он никогда не узнает. Кроме того, пока Стив входил в руководящий состав Гидры, сопротивление Тони могло стать единственной реальной проблемой. И Стив не строил иллюзий на этот счёт. Ясно же как день, что если бы Тони обо всём узнал — без оглядки кинулся бы в атаку, даже вооружённый одними только зубами да ногтями.  
  
Но от этого ситуация становилась только ещё более будоражащей.  
  
Он глухо простонал, ощущая подступающий оргазм.  
  
Здесь и сейчас у него был Тони — беспомощный, целиком и полностью в его власти; не представлявший, о чём Стив думал, не подозревавший, что Стив уже в миллионный раз рассматривал идею просто не выпустить его отсюда, пометить его, единолично завладеть им, спрятать от посторонних глаз.  
  
Даже сейчас одной только мысли было достаточно... Он выдохнул, ощущая себя на грани, так восхитительно на грани, а Тони вновь прогнулся, идеально стыкуясь с ним, максимально подстраиваясь под его мощные движения, и потом выкрутил шею настолько, чтобы Стив мог дотянуться до его рта.  
  
Второго приглашения не требовалось. Стив целовал его алчно, голодно, не сдерживая напора, упиваясь бесконечными фантазиями о печатях Гидры, искусными штрихами нанесённых на кожу Тони, на влажную, скользкую кожу, по которой пальцы сейчас выводили круги — лихорадочно, неконтролируемо, но достаточно невинно... Однажды... Однажды...  
  
От наслаждения Тони проскулил в поцелуй, и Стив сжалился над ним, позволив снова дышать. Он хотел услышать последние отчаянные стоны, когда Тони наконец-то отпустит себя, хотел, чтобы эти звуки его самого увлекли через край.  
  
Нацелившись на местечко своего недавнего укуса возле шеи, он с силой вонзил туда зубы, с удовлетворением улавливая шипение, вырвавшееся у Тони, прежде чем тот зарылся лицом в подушки и сжался, наконец-то выбивая из Стива столь же надломанный вздох. В отместку Стив укусил жёстче, чувствуя накаляющийся, проносящийся по телу волнами экстаз. Пережидая свой внутренний взрыв, он вылизывал отметину у Тони на шее и продолжал двигаться в нём рвано, беспорядочно, далеко не нежно.  
  
— Господи, Стив, — простонал Тони в изгиб своего локтя.  
  
Стив улыбнулся ему в кожу, пока ещё не отстраняясь, давая Тони прочувствовать свой вес. На данный момент он мог довольствоваться лишь таким проявлением собственничества.  
  
Через секунду он бы поднялся и ослабил путы. Через минуту он развеял бы наваждение, единственным свидетельством которому осталась бы метка у Тони на шее, которую без проблем можно было спрятать под воротником рубашки.  
  
 _Сегодня_ он мог довольствоваться этим.  
  
Он выдержал и был терпелив.  
  
Ещё на некоторое время.  
  
Ненадолго.  
  
Стоило лишь чуть-чуть подождать.


End file.
